Gundam Wing Destiny: Operation Meteor of the Cosmic Era
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: Two years have passed since the final battle of The Bloody Valentine War. Operation Meteor is an operation created by several individuals on the space colonies to fight back against the oppression from the militaries of earth . Five mobile suits are sent to earth to stop the oppression in powerful Mobile Suits Called Gundam's.
1. The Shooting Stars That Fell To Earth

_**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING, GUNDAM SEED , GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR ANYTHING OF ANY GUNDAM FRANCHISE THIS IS ALL OWNED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS SO PLEACE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

Cosmic Era 71. The grim war between Earth and Space Colonies ended following the space battle at Jachin Due. The two sides forged a peace treaty amid the ruins of Junius Seven. A place of unprecedented tragedy during the war. The former enemies pledged themselves to work for mutual understanding and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, the world once more on the path of stability. But because of the horrible actions by the now deceased Patrick Zala, The Colonies were forced into Oppression by both Earth Alliance and members Orb Union.

Two years have passed since the final battle of The Bloody Valentine War.

Operation Meteor is an operation created by several individuals on the space colonies to fight back against the oppression from the militaries of earth . Five mobile suits made from a strong substance that can even equal or surpass the Legendary Mobile Suits of the first war the Freedom and Justice , Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead representative, Heero Yuy, someone from the Colonies who tried to negotiate with both factions .

Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the Earth Alliance, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret force that has infiltrated itself into every military on earth and in the Plant colonies of ZAFT, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.

The year is Cosmic Era 73, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the globe and in space.

**The Shooting Stars that fell to Earth**

"Slight gravity shift was observed between Lagrange Point A-X and G-Y. The object will reach Earth's atmosphere in 600 seconds." A voice intoned.

"Not just one, huh?" Another voice asked.

"Right. The radar reports five objects approaching Earth." The first voice replied.

"Report this to Lt Zechs, just in case." The second said. "I'm sure they're just pieces of an old satellite or something, though."

"Roger!"

_Zech's location_

Hovering near the Earth's atmosphere was a deep blue sonic jet carrier headed toward Earth. Inside the carrier two soldiers sat at the front. Both wore a black uniform with additions of a dark shade of yellow and burgundy. Behind them a man sat in a formal fashion, resting one leg on top of another. He looked down at a report held in place by a clipboard, reading it quietly.

"Lieutenant Zechs, surveillance is reporting a meteorite" one of the soldiers informed.

"Figures, the fools think that a meteor would fallow the wave course to enter the Earth's atmosphere?" said Zechs Merquise. Zechs was a threatening man to his enemies, and a Godsend to his allies. His skills unmatched in mobile suit combat and his true appreciation of what it means to be a soldier made him a star not only with the Alliance top brass, but the grunts as well. To the Alliance, he is their ace in the hole against any military threats.

"So what Oz headquarters said was true, it's Operation M," said another soldier.

"Exactly, now it's time to see what that Operation M really is. How many can we catch up with?" asked Zechs, always eager to test his skill against a new enemy.

The other soldier looked at the routes taken by the so called meteorites. "Just one, the one headed for Eastern Eurasia"

"One's plenty," replied Zechs.

"Bold statement sir."

"Hm, haven't I told you? I am a true soldier, I don't bite off more than I can chew."

_White Shuttle_

As the sun slowly, it shined its bright light over the blue planet as the trio colored shuttle hovered over the atmosphere. The pilot sat in the cockpit. He wore a yellow pilot suit with a red stripe going through the middle of it. His helmet hid his face well behind the violet visor. He looked at the screens in the cockpit. "All areas are functioning. We'll commence operation in seven minutes." The pilot said in a monotone voice.

He turns the right control . The rear of the shuttle as it neared the atmosphere. The sensors detected a nearby object. The pilot glanced over to see a ZAFT Battleship. "That wasn't part of the plan…" he said curiously. He had many options but he put his training ahead of his own conscience.

_Minerva_

"Initiating Descent Sequence Phase Two." Arthur Trine said as the Minerva's wings folded and it entered the atmosphere.

"Good prepare to switch to Phase 3?" Talia Gladys asked.

"Ma'am I've picked up a unidentified object approaching!" Meyrin Hawke, the Minerva's Combat Information Control Officer reported.

"On screen, and prepare the mobile suits just in case!" Talia called out ."

"Commence Minerva launch sequence." the Minerva's XO, Arthur Trine said over the intercom. "The ship is now switching to combat status."

"Gunnery crews, FCS contact. All personnel, set all projectile weapons to Grade One."

"The object is coming on now!" One of the Bridge members called out

As the screen came on it showed a shuttle completely white and slim was flying only a few miles above them, and did not seem like it was going to stop.

"A shuttle?" Gladys questioned.

"What it's doing?" Cagalli Yula Athha Chief Representative of ORB called out.

"Ma'am I'm also picking up an Alliance Craft nearby!" Meyrin called out.

"What's it doing all the way out here?" Alex Dino aka Athrun Zala asked.

The shuttle pointed itself toward the Minerva below. The pilot looked at the screen calculating the path of the shot. "Relative speed to target 01545." The front opened, sliding back as it revealed a barrel of a gun. The right control cocked back, as if gaining some resistance. The control clicked, the feel of it changed slightly. The pilot pulled back on the control and prepared to take aim. "Engaging auto-lock; ready to shoot the obstacle down." Another sound alarmed as he glanced at his left screen. The images displayed a ship at his rear.

_OZ carrier_

The blue sonic jet carrier caught up to the small shuttle. The sensors were able to get a visual.

"We've caught up. I'll bring it up on screen."

The image appeared on the control panel. The three soldiers looked at the image. Zechs stares as the white shuttle, finding it humorous that they'd use this method to send in their forces. "So that's their seed, ready to sprout new battles." Zechs continued observing the shuttle noticing it was drawing rather close toward a Zaft Battleship. "He has to reduce speed. There's a Zaft ship up ahead."

"Isn't there a chance that he'd shoot down the Zaft ship and increase his speed?"

"It's not very likely he's going to shoot it down right in front of us. I imagine he's on a secret mission." Zechs replied with a slight smile.

Zechs watched with great curiosity at what this shuttle was hiding. _"Is it just a shuttle?"_ His curiosity grew as the ship followed this shuttle into the atmosphere.

_White Shuttle_

The pilot grunted, gritting his teeth in anger. "OZ is already on to me…damn it!" He pushed his anger aside, focusing solely on the mission. He pushed a few buttons on the lower left behind the left control handle as the tip of the shuttle released small bursts of thrusts moving the ship out of the Zaft Battleship's path. The pilot increased the speed sending the suit down ahead of the Zaft ship.

The soldiers onboard the carrier kept an eye on the object, seeing it increase its speed.

"The pilot is apparently changing course." Otto commented.

"Is the pilot of that capsule crazy?"

"That is no ordinary shuttle. It seems that this organization is very technologically advanced." Zechs commented as he kept his eyes fixated on the falling object.

In the pilot ready room of the Minerva where Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel were waiting for the Minerva to finish its decent to earth.

Luna looked out of one of the Minerva's windows and notices a white shuttle zoom by.

"What's going on.? Why is that shuttle going down so quickly?"

Rey glanced over and noticed the shuttle. "What kind of shuttle is that?" He said softly.

Shinn turned around and looked at the shuttle which was now in earth's atmosphere. "Idiot what's he trying to do?"

_White Shuttle Pilot_

The pilot pushed some buttons behind the controls as the cockpit shook from the atmospheric re-entry. "I've made it to the earth…" he said.

A different light flashed in his cockpit and new mission was delivered to him. "Altered mission? That Earth Alliance craft is carrying mobile suits? Judging by its size I say it's carrying at least three mobile suits. Also take out the Zaft ship if it interferes Roger mission."

The white shuttle burned in the atmosphere, the armor began to glow a bright yellow at the seams. The pieces were purged as wings spread out revealing the object underneath to be a mobile armor. The suit was white mainly; most of the upper body had a dark blue hue on the armor. The front of the mobile armor was deep red from its shield which had a white outline. Under the shield, a large rifle was stored away attached in an upside down position.

On the Bridge of the Minerva everyone was shocked to see the small shuttle soon grew red hot, and released its exterior revealing a small fighter. Red, white, blue and gold armor shined now, replacing its old dull white exterior.

"It purged a shell!" said one of the Minerva's bridge members.

"What kind of Mobile Armor is that?!" Arthur asked but got no response as everyone else was trying to figure that out.

Athrun noticed the fighter turn around and aim its cannon at the Carrier.

"Is it trying to shoot down that earth alliance ship?"he asked no one in particular

"But why would it do that, That may just spark another war?" Cagalli questioned.

_Mobile armor pilot_

"I'll shoot down the carrier …" the pilot said as he turns the mobile armor around.

The OZ carrier continued on course. The pilot looked as he saw the mobile armor turning around and heading towards them. "Looks like it's headed straight for us. What do you want us to do?"

"Is my Leo ready?"

"You intend on fighting the new mobile armor?" one of them questioned.

"He wants a fight. I'll give him my best."

Zechs heads to the hangar to get a Leo ready to launch.

The back of the blue ship opened as the Leo slid out. Its shapely design gave it a bulky appearance. It bore a light olive color scheme. The square face made it unique, yet bland. The suit was equipped with a dober gun. The long gray weapon seemed like a sniping weapon. The barrel was long and had a wide mouth at the end. The dober gun rested on the Leo's shoulder. Zechs looked down assuming that the mobile armor was still below him. He looked up hearing the sensors and seeing the red alert light.

"He's above?"

The mobile armor flew down past Zechs as he aimed and fired a round at the suit. The round exploded near the right wing. The shockwave of the blast at such close proximities caused minor trouble for the suit. The cockpit shook as the pilot continued descending. The pilot felt the left handle becoming unresponsive and heavier. "Left drive system malfunctioning. He's good…."

"So much for him that was far too easy" said Zechs with a smirk.

"Good shot lieutenant!" said a soldier. Two Aries mobile suits had joined Zechs in space, ready to aid him in battle but it was too late.

"Now, we will chase after him in the carrier and capture him once he hits the earth. Then we can find out was Operation M is really about," said Zechs.

"Do think he may blow himself up?" asked the other Aries pilot.

"He made to Earth, I doubt he would blow himself up before he even got a chance to walk on the ground," replied Zechs.

Meanwhile Shinn, Rey and Luna watched as the Leo fought the mobile armor. Rey narrowed his eyes before they went wide with shock as he recognized the fighting style of the mobile suit.

"It's him!" Rey said in shock as both of the other pilots in the room turned to him after hearing what he said.

"Who is it Rey?" asked Luna as Shinn looked at his friend never seeing him react like this before.

"The pilot of that Leo is the Lightning Count of the Earth Alliance specials Zechs Merquise." He answered shocking both coordinators as they never thought they would see The Lighting Count of the earth alliance.

Everyone on the Bridge was also recognized the Lighting Count as they watched him fight the mobile armor.

Everyone in the area now had eyes on the mobile armor as it did something that would shock the people on the Minerva.

The pilot stepped on the left thruster and moved a handle on the ceiling forward. The shield and rifle bent down, disconnecting from the back. The suit's wings pulled in slightly closer toward a small protrusion on its back. The arm bends down and the claws flipped back. The hands shot out of the forearms. The side skirt disconnected from the hinges revealing the lower area of the torso that connected to its hips. The legs extended out and rotated aligning itself with the body. Finally, the suit grabbed a hold of its shield and rifle. The mobile armor transformed into a mobile suit in midair as it continued its descent.

"It transformed into a mobile suit," said Zechs, stunned at the turn of events.

"Lieutenant, leave this to us," said an Aries pilot.

"Do it," said Zechs and he released his parachute lifting up and allowing the chute to do its job.

The two Aries chased after the newly revealed mobile suit. The pilots training kicked in an a instant the two units acted in tandem, one firing machine gun in front the other a missile launcher in back. They scored a direct hit on the mobile suit, but it did not show any visible damage on the suit.

The unknown suit then turned around and aimed for the two suits with its large rifle. With a pull of a trigger the rifle erupted and fired upon the two Aries suits. Both suits began to melt in the heat of blast. The heat got to their fuel source and it exploded, effetely killing the pilots and destroying to two suits.

"Ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA! One more to go," said the mysterious mobile suit pilot.

"He destroyed two mobile suits in just one shot? He's good. I've only got one choice," said Zechs with much determination.

On the Minvera everyone watched as the Mobile Armor transformed and destroy two Aries in one shot.

"That's a..." Cagalli stammered.

"Gundam..." Athrun finished.

Shinn couldn't believe what he was seeing, a mobile suit with a close design to that of the Impulse was right in front of him and its firepower was far superior to his suit.

He released his Leo's parachute and once again felt gravity take hold of him. He grappled the unknown suit rapping his Leo's arms and legs around his foe. Zechs locked his suit in place and forced the enemy suit to fall to the Earth without any way of controlling it's decent. He then opened his Leo's hatch and jumped out and parachuted into the air.

"Sir, analysis is complete on that new suit," it was the radio chatter in Zechs' helmet.

"Well, what did you find?" asked Zechs.

"Sir, based on the strength of that mobile suit it could only be made of Gundanium alloy."

"Gundanium alloy you say? So it is a Gundam."

"Sir, an Alliance navy ship is offering to pick up the suit for us," reported the soldier.

"Offering to pick it up? Huh, sure let them do it. Tell them it landed in the P6 point of the ocean," replied Zechs. "There's no honor for soldiers looking for praise and promotions."

"Sir, two more things, the Alliance HQ hailed us, asking what we were doing."

"Tell them it's Specials business, and they will find out if they need to know. What else is it?"

Onogoro Island

Orb

The Minerva slowly entered the dry-dock. Once the mighty ship was position, the locks slid into place and the water quickly drained. Captain Talia, her XO, Arthur, Cagalli, Athrun and Rey were the first to disembark from the ship, greeted by a crowd of Orb officials.

"Cagalli!" Yuna Seiran called out as the group climbed the stairs.

"Yuna." Cagalli said as the man embraced her in an unwanted hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright." he said. "I was so worried about you."

Cagalli squirmed in the man's grasp, trying to break free while Athrun looked away from the scene. "Ah… Um… Sorry about that."

Unato Seiran stepped forward. "Yuna, I know how you must feel, but this isn't the place. You're making the ZAFT officers uncomfortable."

Cagalli finally managed to break free from Yuna. "Unato Ema Seiran." She said, approaching the Prime Minister.

Unato and much of his entourage bowed their head. "Lady Cagalli. Welcome home." Unato greeted. "It's a tremendous relief to have you back, safe and sound.

"Forgive me for being absent during such an important time. What is damage assessment?"

"The coastal areas have been hit hard by large waves, but fortunately, Orb itself was spared." Unato answered. "I'll give you the full report when you return to the capital building."

Talia stepped forward, alerting the Orb officials of her presence. As they turned to her, she saluted. "I am Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva."

"And I am the Executive Officer of the Minerva, Arthur Trine." Arthur added, saluting as well.

"I am the Prime Minister of the Orb Union, Unato Ema Seiran." Unato said, returning the greeting. "I speak for all of us when I express our gratitude to all of you for safely returning the Chief Representative to us."

"Thank you, but it was the least we could do." Talia replied. "Though it was unexpected and unintentional, we regret putting Representative Athha in danger and taking her away from her homeland during such a crisis. Furthermore, we offer our condolences for the tragedy that has happened."

"We appreciate your kind words." Unato said. "I'm sure that you and your crew are exhausted from what you've been through. Please, feel free to allow your crew to disembark and receive some well-deserved rest."

"Thank you."

Unato turned to Cagalli. "We should make our way to the meeting now." He told her. "There are urgent matters that you need to be informed of."

"I understand." Cagalli replied.

Yuna wrapped an arm around Cagalli's shoulder, pulling her with him and his father. Cagalli's head turned over her shoulder, looking back at Athrun. Yuna noticed this and turned to Athrun as well. "Oh, thank you for keeping the Chief Representative save, Alex."

Athrun bowed his head. "You're welcome." He said as politely as he could to the man with his arm on Cagalli.

"We won't need your report until later, so why don't you take some time to rest too." Yuna suggested as he led Cagalli towards the limo.

Athrun sighed as the two entered the limo and left.

X0X0

Luna walked along the street overlooking the coast as Captain Gladys allowed them to embark off the ship for the time being. She looked down and gasped. She ran to a nearby gate "A body." She ran down the steps and got to him.

"That's a military suit, who is he." He groaned and moved a little her eyes widened "I'd better call for help."

She ran off for a moment, and called an ambulance. She got back to him a minute later, and removed his helmet.

"He looks around my age!" Luna blinked as he groaned for a second then opened his eyes and jumped up, and covered his face with his hand.

"Don't try to move to much the ambulance is on the way." She said still kneeling in the sand.

He glared over his hand "Did you see?"

"See what?" she asked.

The ambulance pulled up the medic got out "They're down there." They started to rush towards the gate.

The teen flicked open a box on his chest and hit a red button on the inside then slammed his hand to his wrist, causing a small charge to go off on his suit. He flew back and hit the sand, only to realize it didn't work he jumped back up, and ran to the steps.

"Hey who are you?" asked the medic only a second before a fist was in his face and a kick to the other two sent them flying off the steps.

Luna watched on both shocked and impressed on what she was seeing "Wow!"

From the top she saw the teen kick out the ambulance window "Hey stop!" and then he tore off in it down the road as she got to the top of the steps.

"Well…that's something you don't see every day" she stared at it in the distance "I wish I could of gotten his name?" Luna watched the ambulance disappear in the distance.

X0x0

Meanwhile at different location on earth that the shooting stars fell a "Gundam" appeared and attacked various bases of military operations; completely wiping the forces out.

At an Alliance mobile suit manufacturing base, the inside suddenly explodes as a beam slashed through the containers for fuel and other things needed for manufacturing suits. "This is Duo Maxwell; I've destroyed the main monitor here. Now I just got to slice my way out of this battle."

At an Alliance spaceport, things were chaotic to say the least. Screams of dying solders could be heard as a MS trampled through it.

"This is the Spaceport!" the frantic pilot yelled into the radio. "We're under attack!"

"A surprise attack?" another pilot asked, his eyes a bit wild. "Who the hell is it?!"

The mobile suits were bombarded with fire as a red and orange suit walked up to them and kept a constant rate of fire. "I have no idea..." the first pilot said as he stared at the MS.

"The original mission was to just to destroy the base, but now that you've seen me then I'll destroy everything! Battle record: No. 001. Recorder... let's just say Trowa Barton for now."

The mobile suit's chest and shoulder armor opened and released missiles and more bullets at the enemies.

Meanwhile, in the Arabian Desert, bunches of MS were looking for the site where a shuttlecraft has landed. Using modified Zaku IIs, they started combing the desert.

"Are you sure this is the area where the enemy fighter fell?" Pilot of 01, the leader asked.

"Yes." One of his officers replied, pointing towards an area the plane was last located.

"I don't see anything." The leader replied. "What the...? What's happening?!"

Suddenly, the sand around the group started to shift as figures emerged from what was sand dunes. Brown Maganacs appeared after the sand ran off the body of the sleek MS, with their weapons pointed towards the trapped group.

"It's the enemy! Enemy attack!" the second exclaimed, bring up his weapon.

"Are we surrounded?" the leader asked as the small group of Zakus stopped back to back. "It was a trap!"

"Commander!" the second yelled, pointing his MS' hand towards a figure in front.

"What?!" the leader exclaims, seeing the MS up close.

It was of a similar configuration of those that has attacked the bases, even though the squad didn't know that. The most distinguished feature of this Gundam is the fact that it supports a pair of heavy blades it was holding, one in each hand.

"Drop your weapons and surrender. I have no intention of harming you." The blond haired pilot said through the speakers of his Gundam.

"FIRE! FIRE!" the leader said, opening fire at the Gundam without any luck.

The Gundam didn't give them a second chance as it activated its heat blades and desicively destroyed each and every Zaku.

"This is Quatre." The pilot of the Gundam reported. "The Commander's Suit has been destroyed." He looked down at the pile of scrap near his Gundam's feet. "I told you to surrender..."

In Eastern China, what looks like the remains of an OZ base can been seen against the horizon. Smoke can be seen coming out from the destroyed Battleships.

Walking slowly away, The final "Gundam" can be seen with its beam glaive hung from its back and dragon fang armed on its arms.

The Gundam stood on ships as it used its Dragon fang and its flamethrower to burn everything to the ground, destroying the ships, suits and rebelling soldiers along with it, "My names Wufei, I'm not hiding anything."

_The Orb Union Parliament Building_

What?! You're preparing to sign a treaty with the Earth Alliance?!"

Cagalli was shocked beyond belief. The Orb Union had always striven to maintain their neutrality since the formation of the nation. Their pledge of neutrality had been part of the foundation of the Orb Union. To turn their backs to it, especially in a time like this, was wrong. "How could you be even thinking about that at time like this? Our priorities at the moment should be providing relief and support efforts to the areas that have been hit the hardest by this terrorist attack!" Cagalli said, protesting the very idea of a treaty that would break their neutrality.

"Yes, we are quite series, we are doing this in order to get supplies to those affected by this disaster and of course there are the photos." said the eldest of the council members Unato Seiran as he threw some photos onto the table on one of the photos showed a Gundam type mobile suit with a dragon like hand destroying everything in its path.

"They're a group of rebels." Said Cagalli "I was there when the Wing type fell to earth, I saw the whole thing."

"That is right." said the youngest member of the council apart from Cagalli, Yuna Seiran. "You were not here, you didn't expectance what everyone on earth experience when the Gundam types first attacked."

"But still." said Cagalli

"I am sorry that you disagree with us but with an entire council vote we overrule your veto power, we are going to sign the treaty." said Unato "once that Zaft ship is repaired it will be escorted from port."

"Fine, looks like I have no choice in the matter, it isn't a military treaty and we do need to help everyone effected by this." said Cagalli

"I knew you would come around to our line of thinking." said Yuna as the meeting came to an end, Cagalli walked out only to have Yuna follow her. "I am sorry about being so rough to you back there but it is my job Cagalli."

"I have someone to see." snapped Cagalli as she stormed off.

Back on Zech's ship, the officers were having a 'heated' discussion.

"What's taking the undersea unit so long?" the first officer asked, getting annoyed. "They said they'll be here in two hours."

"What?" a second officer asked, also feeling annoyed. "Are they having a break or something?"

"Take it easy." Zechs said as he opened an envelope in his hands. "That Mobile Suit's not going anywhere. Besides, this sea trench is very deep. It'll take quite some time for the Navy to search it anyways."

"But..." the second officer started.

Taking out the sheets from inside the envelope, he proceeded to lay the pictures on the table. "And," Zechs interrupted, "I have something interesting here."

The officers closed in on the table and looked at the pictures. "This is..." the second officer asked.

"Taken by an OZ spy aircraft." Zechs replied, pointing. "What do you think? It looks just like the one we fought the other day, doesn't it?"

"So, there's another one?" the first officer asked.

"And that's not all." Zechs continued. "I just got this report: Two major OZ facilities, a Mobile Suit factory, a spaceport as well as a recovery unit like us looking for a fallen object."

"So, there's four more?" the second officer asked, a bit afraid.

"No Including the one that fell down into the sea, there's only five." Zechs said, shifting through his files.

"Five? Five Gundams?" the officer almost yelled.

"I guess we were lucky." Zechs said in a flat voice. "We seem to be the only ones who encountered a Gundam and are still alive."

Morgenroete Dry-Dock 1-B

The Next Morning

"We should be able to leave the hull repairs for the Morgenroete crews, but I want our crews to handle all of the internal repairs." Talia said to Chief Abes as they inspected the Minerva.

Abes nodded. "Of course Captain."

"Since they're lending us their aid and supplies, you be able to get the worse of the damage repaired."

"But Captain, are you really sure that this okay?" Arthur asked. "Resupplying is fine, but I feel that we should wait until we reach Carpentaria before we make repairs."

"I know what you're trying to say, but what if something happened out there?" Talia replied.

"Yes. After all, you don't want to risk the safety of ship to preserve its secrecy." A female Morgenroete worker said as she approached the group. "It can be taxing for Commander of ship, especially a battleship, if their ship isn't in top working order."

"And you are?" Talia asked.

"Beg your pardon. I'm Maria Burns of Shipbuilding Department B. I'm charge of the crew helping with the resupplying and repairs." the brown haired woman answered, extending her hand to Talia.

Talia shook her hand. "I'm Captain Talia Gladys. It's nice to meet you."

"I've heard that the Minerva has yet to have an official launch, but despite that, this ship has something of history already." Maria commented as the two of them walked towards a lift.

The two stepped onto a lift. The platform rose up, allowing them a view of the entire hanger and the Minerva. "Unfortunately, yes. I wasn't expecting something like this happen." Talia shrugged her shoulders and continued. "But I guess it can't be helped. It's just how things turned out. And that's true about everything. You have no idea what will happen in the future. And I believe that now more than ever."

"I feel the same way." Maria replied.

"I have the feeling that Orb really isn't in the position to seen lending aid to a ZAFT ship at this moment." Talia commented as she stared out at the repair efforts being done to the Minerva.

"Well, that may be true, but it's like you said. We have no way of knowing what will happen in the future. So all we can do is live in the present and do what we think is right." Maria turned to Talia. "And if we find out it was all a mistake, that's when we'll moan and cry about it. And then we'll go on to the next thing."

Talia smiled and turned to the woman. "Yes. You're right."

Meanwhile Luna and Meyrin were walking back towards the Minerva and to prepare to disembark.

Luna still couldn't get that guy out of her head, she never saw anything like him before.

"Luna are you listening!" Meyrin yelled as she noticed her sister looking like her mind drifted off to another dimension.

"Uh..yeah sorry about that Meyrin just had my head in the clouds." Luna replied before something or someone caught her eye.

She saw a brown haired blue eyed teen wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black shorts, walking towards them.

Luna eyes went wide as she immediately recognized him as the guy she helped at the beach yesterday, and whispered, "That guy..."  
Meyrin looked at her sister with a confused expression on his face.

"Luna do you know him?" she asked as she looked at the boy in front of her.

He stopped in front of them and looked at them with an emotionless stare.

"It's you.. from the beach." Luna spoke as she continued to look at him.

"Hello my name is Meyrin Hawke and this is my sister Lunamaria who are you and how do you know my sister?" Meyrin asked trying to break the ice between them.

"My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." Heero said in a cold monotone voice, as he looked at both of the girls in general, but kept an eye on the now identified Lunamaria Hawke.

Luna, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "That's him. That's the guy, but I feel as if know him." She thought. "But not just from yesterday but from somewhere." Luna put those thoughts aside and extended her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Heero, I hope you're alright now after what happen yesterday." Suddenly Heero slapped Luna's hand away from him and stared at her coldly.

Meyrin was shocked by this and couldn't believe what was happening.

Luna chocked as she fought to keep the tears inside her. " But..." she choked, unconsciously whispering, "why."

She suddenly feels a hand wiping her tears, and she looks up to find Heero gently caressing her. She smiles at bit from it.

He then started to walked pass her. But when he passed Lunamaria, he said, for her ears only, "I will kill you."

Luna smiled. It was not the smile that she used when she had to smile, in spite of what she felt. It was a predatory smile.

All this happened before Heero was behind her. Her smile never leaving her face, she replied in the same volume, her voice full of amusement, "You're welcome to try." She said softly as Heero walked away.

**So what do you think do you like it do you hate it let me know in the reviews or just PM me and tune in for more.**

**P.S This is my First Gundam Wing crossover fanfic so pleace go easy on me**

**P.S.S. Check out my other story in progress right now **

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed: Rise Of The Gundam Meisters**


	2. The Gundam Deathscythe

_**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING, GUNDAM SEED , GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR ANYTHING OF ANY GUNDAM FRANCHISE THIS IS ALL OWNED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS SO PLEACE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

Cosmic Era 71. The grim war between Earth and Space Colonies ended following the space battle at Jachin Due. The two sides forged a peace treaty amid the ruins of Junius Seven. A place of unprecedented tragedy during the war. The former enemies pledged themselves to work for mutual understanding and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, the world once more on the path of stability. But because of the horrible actions by the now deceased Patrick Zala, The Colonies were forced into Oppression by both Earth Alliance and members Orb Union.

Two years have passed since the final battle of The Bloody Valentine War.

Operation Meteor is an operation created by several individuals on the space colonies to fight back against the oppression from the militaries of earth . Five mobile suits made from a strong substance that can even equal or surpass the Legendary Mobile Suits of the first war the Freedom and Justice , Gundanium, and with the base blueprints of the legendary Mobile Suit known as Gundams, bring hope to the colonies for a brighter future promised by their dead representative, Heero Yuy, someone from the Colonies who tried to negotiate with both factions .

Unfortunately, this plan was discovered by the Earth Alliance, and a race against time begins as Oz, the secret force that has infiltrated itself into every military on earth and in the Plant colonies of ZAFT, also steps up its timetable to take advantage of Operation Meteor. Hiding behind the mask of honor and peace, the OZ leader Treize Khushrenada decides that this is a perfect opportunity to reveal OZ's true identity to the world and beyond, and establishing themselves as leader of the known universe.

The year is Cosmic Era 73, and powers that seek peace in their own image are about to create a turning point in human history as their forces clash and wars flare all across the globe and in space.

**The**** Gundam Death Scythe **

Treize Khushrenada was sitting in a small room, facing a monitor with Zechs online.

"You lost three Mobile Suits?" Treize questioned lightly.

"Yes." Zechs replied solemnly.

"It doesn't sound like something you would allow to happen. It'll cost me hours of headaches to come up with an excuse to explain to the Alliance leaders..."

"The enemy turned out to be a Mobile Suit made of Gundanium alloy." Zechs seriously reported.

"What?" Asked a slightly startled Treize.

"If it was actually build on a colony..." Zechs warned.

"If you and I had been with OZ from the beginning, I'm sure such a mess would never have occurred." Treize assured Zechs.

"So you think it's a Gundam?" Zechs asked.

"What else could it be?" Treize said. "It is made from Gundanium alloy. The Alliance should have paid closer attention to each colony."

"The Alliance Navy is trying to recover the downed Mobile Suit."

"I'll tell them we'll take care of it. I'll also send you a special under- sea unit. You'll be in charge of the operation to retrieve... it."

"Yes, sir." Zechs saluted.

"As you know, time is of the essence. I don't want to provoke the Alliance leaders unnecessarily." Treize said as he prepared to cut connections.

"I'm aware of that, Sir." Zechs replied with heavy sarcasm, just before his image winked out.

Inside, Treize was thinking "After all those peaceful years, the Federation Armed Forces of today knows nothing about war. No doubt only one organization can determine the future of Earth. Only Oz could..."

At a naval base in Eastern Asia, An Alliance commander was currently pacing around the command center. Every minute or so, he would look at one of his officers and they would shake their heads.

"What are they doing?" The commander stormed. "The aircraft carrier is not designed to carry Mobile Suits. It takes time to unload them all." His hands flapped in the air in frustration. "Just throw them into the water as quickly as possible - ALL of them!"

"Commander," one of the officers sitting in front of a viewscreen said, "there is a call from Lt. Zechs of the Special Unit."

The commander turned and walked over and leaned over the officer's shoulders. "What does Treize's boy want?" he sneered.

The viewscreen flashed and Zechs' face appeared. "It seems you're having some difficulties with the off-loading."

The commander whipped his finger at the view-screen and said, "That's none of your business."

"I know this is none of my business." Zechs retorted in an even tone. "I'm just afraid, for your sake, that if you waste too much time here, it'll affect your next evaluation."

The commander's cheeks became flame red at the remark, and he yelled, "Don't threaten me!"

"To tell you the truth," Zech said, completely ignoring the commander's outburst, "we are also having some troubles down here. Out new undersea carrier has some engine trouble."

Zechs was standing in front of a view-screen looking at the commander. The crew around him is looked curiously at their commanding officer.

"I told them not to waste money on that piece of crap." The commander muttered under his breath, ignoring the fact that Zechs can hear him.

"As a favor," Zechs continued, "can we repair our ship on your deck?"

"On top of my aircraft carrier?" the commander asked, a strange look entering his eyes.

"Yes." Zechs replied. "In return, we will let you use out state-of-the-art undersea Mobile Suits, Pisces and Cancer."

"I see." The commander said in a shrewd voice, and so thought. "You're trying to bribe me, for not telling the higher-ups about your engine trouble, aren't you?"

For a moment, Zechs said nothing, only smiling slightly. Then Zechs nodded and asked, "So what do you say?"

The commander looked piercingly at Zechs through the viewscreen before agreeing. "Deal. Come aboard!" He said giving the command to his staff.

"Thank you." Zechs said and cut the transmissions.

A nearby soldier walked up to Zechs and asked, "Lt. Zechs, what engine trouble are you talking about?"

"All it takes is a humble offer to get him to cooperate with us seriously." Zechs replied, a bit impishly. "We'll take the treasure, so get going and *create* the trouble!"

Lunamaria walked down the street in her normal none military clothing. She couldn't stop thinking about Heero Yuy, something about him just drew Luna's interest and she didn't know what it was.

"Damn it. Why can't I stop thinking about him." said Lunamaria as she remembered first finding Heero then their encounter on the Minerva's dock.

'_Just who are you Heero Yuy!'_

Inside a computer room within a Orb Building, a figure could be seen in front of a monitor. On the screen, military data that was, and will, never be released can be seen was flashing around.

"This will do it." The figure said. "Anti-undersea-carrier torpedo... Radio control. Heat seeking systems... The Naval Arsenal..."

He paused for a moment, checking a map. "It's nearby..." He finally said, and returned his concentration on the computer. "Now, to take care of my records..."

Putting a disk into the computer, he began typing furiously.

"Heero Yuy – Birth records: cleared. Family History: cleared. Parents' financial background: no problem.

A black convertible raced along the ocean-side road. The sun was slowly setting, casting everything with reddish-orange light. But Athrun's mind was elsewhere. He needed to see someone.

If wasn't long before he spotted a group of children playing on the beach. With them, was a pink haired young woman and a brown haired young man. Athrun stopped his car and climbed out. Immediately, the children rushed towards him, bombarding Athrun with questions.

"Hey, it's Athrun!"

"Hi Athrun!"

"You went somewhere, right?"

"Where did you go?"

"Where's Cagalli?"

"Welcome back, Athrun." Lacus greeted as she and Kira reached the group. "It's good to see that you're alright."

"Same here." Athrun replied, returning the smile.

"Kira and Athrun want to talk for a bit, so why don't we play some games while they go out for a drive."

The children cheered and Lacus led them back to the beach, leaving Kira and Athrun alone. "So how's Cagalli doing?" Kira asked.

"She's buried under a mountain of work at the Parliament Building." Athrun answered as the two of them sat entered the car. A moment later, they took off down the road.

"Everyone already knows what happened, right?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah."

"The one we saw in space it looked like a Gundam but it was different then the others." Athrun said.

"So you fought it." Kira commented.

"No..but we saw what it's capable of." Athrun answered. "It was able to take out two Alliance suits with one shot from its rifle."

The two were silent for a few minutes. "Do you remember that day in Orb, during the war, when I asked you what we really should be fighting against? And you said that we'd find the answer together." Athrun said as they pulled into the yard of Kira's home. "But I still haven't found it…"

Kira put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll find it in time, Athrun."

XxXxX

On the Minerva, Both Luna and Meryin were in their room after enjoying their day off. At the same time, Heero was sneaking into the naval base under a car. He hung on loosely as he prepared to let go.

Luna sat on her bed, not paying attention to what Meyrin was saying as she thinks about Heero. "That guy has secrets..."

XxX

Heero opened a door to a warehouse he knew that held the parts he sought.

"Secrets he doesn't wish to share..." Luna continued to think.

xXxX

Finding the radios, Heero started modifying them to his specifications.

"And... I think I know it...?" Luna whispered as she thought about how she found him wearing a pilot suit and then remembered the Gundam that fell to earth. She gasped catching Meyrin's attention.

XxXx

Heero then double-checked to see if his modifications would hold together.

XxXxX

"That's why... that's why he did what he did?" Luna said as she remembered Heero's threat

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Meyrin asked, curious why her sister was talking to herself.

"Oh!" Luna nearly exclaimed, as she was startled out of her train of thought. "Nothing. I was just thinking... of a new suspense novel I read!"

"O…k." Meyrin says, not really believing her.

XxXx  
At the warehouse, he clenched the device he made to attach to the missiles and carefully placed it in the seat beside him. As he exited the warehouse district, Heero thought back on his plan. "If some of these hit the Gundam directly, that'll trigger the self-destruction system. I have to destroy it before it falls into the OZ's hands." He clenched his hands around the steering wheels, his singled out one thought. "I have to do it before they can capture it."

XxXx

In the underwater vessel commanded by Zechs, launch sequences were being prepared while sonar and other equipment were used to search for the downed Gundam.

"Lt. Zechs," one of the officers reported, "we've got a metallic response at 180,000 ft. below the surface."

"Alright then." Zechs commanded. "Launch Cancer and Pisces."

"Sir!" the officer that reported the finding said. "Please, let me go."

"Are you sure?" Zechs asked, concerned about his crew. "Underwater is more difficult than up in space."

"I understand." The officer solemnly said. "But I'd like to do this myself."

Zechs thought for a moment. His mind was running around the fact that the Gundam might still be dangerous, even if it was missing it's its pilot, but in the end, he ave in to the rational side of his thoughts. "All right." He said. "Good luck."

Secretly, he thought "You may need it."

"Stand by." The officer from the command bridge said as he activated the systems in his Pisces.

"After Pisces," he commanded, "Cancer will be launched. I will be in charge."

"Roger!" the pilots of the Cancers reported as the Pisces was launched.

Right after, a pair of Cancers was set into place and dropped into the ocean. The trio dove through the water and were about to correct their settings when their radar picked up multiple Marine Mobile Suits heading towards the last known location of the Gundam.

"Lt. Zechs," the second Cancer pilot said through the communication channels, "it's the Marines Mobile Suits."

"Damn that Commander!" Zechs swore. "Did he read my mind?"

Just as he was about to tell the pilots that he was going to distract the Commander while they get away with the loot, a distant explosion was heard. It took Zechs a second before he realized that he was hearing it from the communication with the pilot.

"An explosion?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

The voice of the officer from before reported, "The Mobile Suits behind us are being destroyed one after another!"

"Stop the ship." Zechs ordered the helmsmen before turning back to the comm. system and demanding, "I want to know what's going on!"

A few more explosions were heard across the comm. link. Shockwaves scrambled the lines for a moment before Zechs regained contact.

"What about the Pisces and Cancer?" the officer asked, gesturing vaguely towards the Marine Mobile Suits.

"We'll let them go on ahead." Zechs said, snapping at his officers for more readout on the situation. Looking at the radar, he muttered, "What is happening...?"

A pair of Cancers operated by the Marine officers were dodging the bubbles that suddenly appeared. Shining his forward light into the haze, he cautiously inched forward.

As the bubble cleared, only debris from MS that was in front appeared before him. He quickly patched in a comm. channel to the Marine. "Enemy attack! An unidentified enemy has..." And that was all he could get before a green flash zoomed across his screen and cut through the entire MS, causing it to explode.

In the aircraft carrier above, the officers were frantic as they kept receiving getting reports of their MS exploding and under enemy attack.

"We've lost contact with all the Mobile Suits!" The communications officer yelled across the room.

The Commander stood still for a moment before issuing an order. "Drop all the depth charges into the area!"

"But Lt. Zechs' undersea carrier is also down there!" another officer exclaimed, a bit nervous at attacking an OZ carrier.

"I don't care!" replied the commander heatedly. "That weasel might be the one *responsible* for this mess! FIRE!"

In Zechs' underwater carrier, the crew members were feeling the shockwaves of the depth charges all over their bodies.

"The fleet opened fire!" a soldier reported, stating the obvious.

"What is he doing?!" Zechs nearly yelled in frustration.

"I hear explosions!" The pilot of the Cancer shouted through the comm. channel. "What is going on?"

"Be careful," Zechs said into the mike, "the enemy seems to be in the area."

"You mean... that Gundam is still functional?"

"I don't think so." Zechs replied, a bit uncertainly. "But watch for it."

"Yes sir."

On the aircraft carrier, the Commander was gloating over how the enemy unit must have been destroyed. "How was that?!" he sneered towards the window. "Nothing could have survived that massive attack!"

Laughing a bit, he was about to turn around to order his officers to open a channel with Zechs when suddenly a green swipe was seen trailing across the command deck of a parallel ship. "What the...?!"

Seconds later, the whole deck exploded and a MS was seen through the thinning smoke. Its black paint and glowing green scythe weapon identified it as one of the Gundams that had arrived from space.

"Die..." the boy pilot declared. "Anyone who sees me must die."

On the Minerva, Lunamaria was walking through the ships corridors thinking about what she had figured out. She kept walking until she heard something on the Mess Halls Tv screen "Next: According to a Defense Department spokesman, the five meteors expected to hit the Earth have apparently all burned up while entering the atmosphere." The reporter droned. "Also, the conspiracy theory regarding the colony alliance turned out to be just a false rumor."

Luna glared at the Screen as if her glaze could melt it. Inside her mind, a rather savage thought emerged. "A bunch of lies... I know Heero was in that falling object." It was as if a key was turned within her mind, and she could hear a small clicking sound. "But then, why would Heero be sent here to Earth?"

Outside Meyrin watched as supplies were being loaded on the ship. Suddenly, a siren was heard from behind as it rushed passed her. She looked into the driver's seat of the ambulance and saw Heero Yuy, driving.

"Was that Heero?" She wondered to herself as the disappearing speck left a small trail of dust. "It couldn't be him..."

Inside the car, Heero looked at a small instrument on his watch and swore. "OZ is already on the way..." he thought. "Can I make it?"

Inside the Crescent Circus, a young man with green eyes and brown hair sticking forward in a strange manner was talking to the ringmaster. Catharine Bloom, a brown haired, blue eyed circus performer was peeking from the tent behind them.

"What?" the ringmaster mused. "You want to join us? You've got any experience?"

The young man gave the ringmaster a sheet of paper with the name Trowa Barton and other recommendations on it.

The ringmaster took a glance at it and snorted. "This doesn't tell me anything!"

Trowa merely turned to a cage where a lion was resting. He walked confidently towards the cage and extended his hand, palm forwards, to the now growling lion. Behind him, the ringmaster looked at him curiously

As the lion approached, it growled at Trowa for a moment before sniffing his hand. Moments later, its face softened and it began to lick the hand.

Catharine gasped at the courage, and the ability of this mysterious young man, and thought, "Who is he...?"

The ringmaster stared in shock as the ferocious beast became a docile animal under Trowa's hand. "How... how did you do that?" he asked, a bit awed.

Trowa petted the lion gently and said, with a distant look, "They never attack anyone who's not a threat. Animals are very straightforward."

Turning away to practice, Cathrine thought, "A strange boy..."

Out in the desert, camouflaged tents were set up for humans and to cover MS alike. A man dressed in a butler's uniform walked up to a sandy haired young boy, holding with a tray and a drink on it.

"Master Quatre," the butler said, "I brought you something to drink."

Quatre looked up with his teal colored eyes and nodded slightly. "Thank you. Put it over there, please."

"How do you like Earth so far?" The butler asked after putting the cup down.

"Wonderful. Great. It's really overwhelming." Quatre responded, feeling how small and insignificant humans really were. "The Earth... It's so beautiful..."

Somewhere in a forest, a truck pulled to a stop in front of a young man. He had black hair, deep black eyes, and a pale-yellowish skin complexion. In his hands he held an unidentifiable black briefcase.

A pair of men opened the doors and stepped out. One stood beside the truck, checking out the goods, while the other one held a clipboard and walked towards the boy.

"You W?" the man asked, handing the clipboard to the boy.

The boy nodded curtly while reading the clipboard then handed over the briefcase. "Thank you."

"Where do you want me to unload the stuff?" the man besides the truck asked.

"Here's good." The man with the briefcase said while unlocking the truck with its cargo.

"Right here?" the first man asked while complying with the one with the money. "Are you sure you want to leave such an enormous amount of weapons with a boy of that age here?"

"Don't ask any questions." The man with the money says said as he opened the truck door and put the briefcase inside. "We've got our money." He then saluted sharply before saying "Good luck."

Wufei bowed politely, saying, "Sorry for your trouble."

**The Athha Residence**

Athrun sat, watching the various news reports on his laptop as he finished his breakfast. The whole situation was mess. Chairman Durandal and ZAFT were trying to apologize and distance themselves from the terrorists while many people from the Alliance were hurt and angry about the devastation that had befallen Earth. Needless to say, tensions between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance were running high. At the moment, a single wrong move could spark another war.

"Good morning Athrun." Cagalli called out as she entered the room, pulling her arm through the sleeve of her maroon coat. "I'm sorry about yesterday. All of the meetings were running late and I-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." he replied, turning to Cagalli. "So what's Orb's stance on this situation?"

Cagalli didn't say anything, but her face spoke volumes. "I see."

"I don't think it can be helped, given the way the world is moving. Although nowhere near as bad as other places, Orb did suffer damage." Cagalli said, turning towards one of the windows. "I understand what the Prime Minister and the others are saying. But sharing everyone's pain doesn't mean we have to join those screaming for vengeance."

"I'm going to the PLANTs." Athrun announced.

Needless to say, Cagalli was stunned. "What?! Why?"

"I feel bad leaving when Orb is like this but I just can't sit here and do nothing."

"But Athrun, that's-"

"I'm worried about the situation in the PLANTs." "With a man like Chairman Durandal in charge, I don't expect the PLANTs to take the worst possible path, but there are still those out there who believe in my father's words. I want to speak with the Chairman, and see if there's something I can do to help out. Whether it's as Athrun Zala or Alex Dino, I have to try. If another war breaks out between the PLANTs and Earth, then what have we been working for this whole time? It will have all been for nothing.

Luna walked off the Minerva looking for Meyrin wondering where she was.

" Luna!" Yelled Meyrin's voice as the older sister turned around and saw the younger sister running towards her.

"Whats up sis?" Luna asked wondering what was wrong.

"You won't believe it but I think I saw Heero driving an ambulance!" She yelled to her sister who was in shock.

"You saw Heero?" Luna asked.

"Ya I did." Meyrin said.

"Which direction was he headed for?" Luna asked with a look of determination gracing her features.

She blinked "huh, it was headed for the Orb military port."

Without replying Luna ran off towards a vehicle before jumping in and driving towards the direction Heero took.

In the Pisces and Cancer that were trying to salvage the Gundam, the two pilots were shining their deep-seas heavy-duty light across the ocean floor.

Suddenly, one of the lights stopped against a metallic object. "That's the Leo." The pilot of the Pisces said. "But the Gundam... Where's the Gundam? It's strange. There's no other metallic response..."

The other light twirled around and stopped on a white surface. "I found it!" The pilot of the Cancer exclaimed. "I can see it over here!"

As the pair neared the disabled Gundam, the pilot of the Pisces said, "Great! Let's report it to Lt. Zechs."

Moments later, Zechs was informed of their finding. "Is that so?" he asked, interested. "You've found it."

"But I'm surprised." The pilot replied. "It's not damaged at all, compared to your Leo."

Zechs thought for a second before saying, "Our enemy has created some incredible monsters..." he patched the external cameras of the Pisces to one of the screens in front of him. "But now, *we* can capture one of those monsters and learn all about it."

He turned back to the pilot and smiled. "Watch out for the currents. We'll stay right here." With that, he turned off the com link.

The Pisces turned to the Cancer and said, "Okay. Ready the wires and floats."

"Roger."

As they attached the wires, the Gundam suddenly started blinking in a red light. The two MS paused what they were doing and scanned the Gundam.

"Wh-what is that?" the pilot of the Pisces asked as his MS got erratic readings from the Gundam. "A self-destruct system?!"

Just as the other pilot was about to respond, a tube floated down from above. The two pilots were just about to see what it was when the item, which they quickly identified as a flare, exploded in a multitude of colors and blinded them.

"What?!" the pilot shouted as he futilely tried to shield his eyes.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared and a flash of green was identified as the eyes of a MS.

"What is that light?!" the pilot continued to yell, ignorant that an enemy is was right behind his friend.

"Enemy attack!" The pilot of the Cancer yelled as his MS shook with the force inflicted on it. "Enemy attack!"

That was the last thing he said as his Cancer exploded from the single strike made by the Gundam's beam scythe.

When the pilot of the Pisces could see again, the Gundam had turned its head towards him with the beam scythe in front of him it held menacingly.

"It... it CAN'T be!" he stammered as he triggered all his weapons to fire. "No thermal blade weapon can be used in water! DAMN YOU!"

Time seemed to slow down as the missile pods spat out small red tubes that skimmed towards the Gundam and then lightly touching the armor...

... before all exploding in brilliant flashes of light. The Gundam's arm loosened and the beam scythe floated away from it. All seemed to stop as the Gundam free-floated and finally crashed into the sea-bed.

"I did it! I did it, Lt. Zechs!" the remaining pilot exclaims, not noticing that the Gundam has silently lifted its left arm. Moments later, a green energy blade erupted from the tip of the shield and was shot towards the remaining MS.

Inside the black MS, Duo Maxwell rubbed his head as his scanners confirmed that all the OZ MS was destroyed. Rubbing his slightly hurt head, he muttered, "Damn! That's OZ's latest machine?!" Pressing a few buttons, he quickly scanned the wreckage. "Pretty good..."

He suddenly noticed the flashing red Gundam on the ocean floor. "There's another new design?" He moved his Gundam to where the other one was laying. "Self-destruct system? That machine looks just like mine!"

The Gundam gently took its scythe and turned it downwards. The blade seemed to rotate until it was also facing downwards and the black Gundam slowly allowed the beam scythe to descend upon a spot behind the Gundam.

As the energy ate through the Gundanium alloy, the lights stopped flashing and the Gundam on the floor became dead to the world. "Even its self- destruct system is located in the same place." Duo mused to himself. "I guess I don't have to destroy this one. It can be my backup machine!"

In Zechs' underwater carrier, the soldier double-checked his readings. "Lt. Zechs," he reported, "we can't restore communications with either Cancer or Pisces."

Zechs sighed gravely before taking an angry look. "I see. No one who sees a Gundam ever gets away alive..." He pounded his fists on top of the table. "I will NOT accept that."

Out by the port, Heero was on top of a trio of stacked missiles. In front of him was the small device he made, hooked into the missiles.

"Freeze." A voice said from behind him.

Heero turned towards the voice to see Lunamaria Hawke pointing a gun at him.

"Heero what are you doing and why are you arming those torpedoes?" He looked back at her. She kept her aim on him.

"Lunamaira" he looked like he had sad eyes as he turned to her.

"Heero" Luna said as she lowered her guard a bit. Heero took the opportunity and snatched the gun from her.

"You're in over your head." He raised the handgun, her eyes widened "Say goodbye Lunamaria."

A shot rang out. And Heero went down.

"Who are you?" Heero said in pain as he looked over his shoulder to see a man in black with long hair stood on the bow of the sub "It's pretty obvious to everyone here that you're the bad guy here."

"are you alright lady? Huh." He looked up to see her at his side.

"Heero are you ok?" Heero lunged for his gun and he shot again hitting Heero in the leg.

"Don't overdo it remember your injured." He walked forward.

"Will you stop shooting him already!" Luna rushed in front of the injured Heero.

"Great how did I end up the bad guy here?" his watch beeped "It's already reached the surface I must have miscalculated the tide."

Luna looked out "Wait that's a..?" she saw two Gundam coming up from the water. Luna eyes widen as she saw the Winged Gundam from space come out from the water.

"Don't look lady, I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here but just walk away save yourself a lot of grief." The man in black said as he held up a blinding white phosphorous flair.

"You haven't had enough?" he said as Heero launched himself towards the Torpedoes hanging over the water he fired at him.

"It's my Mobile Suit!" Heero said as he slammed his fist into the launch button, causing all three engines to fire up at the same time launching it off the carriage.

The engines from the trio of rockets roared to life as it flung Heero like a lifeless doll towards the sea.

The man looked at the firing missiles and yelled, "What are you doing, bastard?!" he ignored the falling figure and ran back the way he came, hoping that his Gundam will be alright.

"This is... the end..." Heero whispered. "Mission complete." He then fell into the water, and disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Damn it he knows Gundanium's impact tolerance which means he's the mobile suits pilot." He looked towards the water where Heero was floating out cold.

"HEERO!" Luna yelled as she jumped over the side and into the water near Heero. She grabbed on to him and started to pull him back towards the dock.

When she got their she checked to make sure he was ok. He was fine except for the gunshot wounds.

" I'll have to take him somewhere to get help." Luna said.

"Hey is he alright." Asked the guy in black who Luna really wanted to slap in the back of the head right now.

"He was shot twice and flung off a Torpedo does HE LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!" Luna yelled at him which made him back up in fear a bit.

"Alright, alirhgt lets get him somewhere to get treated shall we." The guy said as he helped Luna carry Heero back towards her vehicle.

"Who the hell are you anyway." Luna asked wondering what the name of the guy to go on her kill list was.

"The names Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. Yep, that's me in a nutshell." The man in black said as he smiled.

"I'm watching you Maxwell, remember that." Luna said with anger in her voice making Duo sweat a little.

'Man this is going to be a long day.' Duo said as he signed to himself thinking to himself what did he do to deserve this.

**Their you go everyone chapter 2 in my opinion I don't think it was as great as chapter 1 but I still like to read the chapter. So Review and all that stuff if you have any ideas then feel free to share.**

**Also i'm making a new fanfic one that sends Heero Yuy, Amuro Ray and Setsuna F. Seiei to the Seed Universe and help the Archangel through the war to be on the look out for that.**

**Have a nice day UltimateGundamFighter is out.**


End file.
